


help junko is stuck in my phone

by doomqwer



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Crack, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomqwer/pseuds/doomqwer
Summary: plz help me the queen of despair is stuck in my phone





	1. Chapter 1

Doomqwer: phew finally done with all the updating now lets see if I got any emails "pulls out phone" " turns on phone"

Junko: Hi there 

Doomqwer: What The Hell how did you get here 

Junko: how should i know one minute i was torturing mukuro and then i am here 

Doomqwer: "sighs" god dammit why is it always me 

Junko: oh is that the sound of despair i hear maybe being here wont be to bad upupupupupu

Doomqwer: FUCK 

Doomqwer: hmm i wonder "opens internet" huh shes's gone 

Junko: "Chibi junko appears" nope cant get rid of me that easily oh what this am i on the internet 

Doomqwer: yes junko you are on the internet now please go bug someone else 

Junko: nope i like it here your fun to mess with 

Doomqwer: dammit "starts laughing hysterically" 

Junko: uh doom what are you doing 

Doomqwer: "opens hopeful junko fanfiction with naegi X junko pairing" well if your gonna stay might as well show you some despair 

Junko: ooooo despair "turns around to look at the page and starts reading" OH GOD what the hell is this filth oh god it burns "starts vomiting in her mouth" you sick fuck 

Doomqwer: "laughing his ass off" oh was I wrong this is gonna be fun


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Doomqwer: i wonder where junko is i didnt think a fanfiction would disturb her that much "opens phone"

Junko: an icon of junko can be seen rocking back in forth 

Doomqwer: hey junko how are you today 

Junko: "snaps her head towards me" YOU what do you want 

Doomqwer: just wanted to see how you were doing 

Junko: how am i doing you show me that filth and ask me how am I doing 

Doomqwer: so you did not like it 

Junko: FUCK NO who was the sick fuck who wrote that 

Doomqwer: i think his name was Jibster {actual danganronpa author can be found on http://www.fanfiction.net}

Junko: i am gonna kill him no one who writes that filth can be allowed to live 

Doomqwer: how are you gonna kill anything when your stuck here in my phone for that matter how will you cause despair while here as well 

Junko: "her eyes widen and starts banging on the screen" lemme out of here let me out i dont wanna be stuck in some perverts phone for the rest of my life 

Doomqwer: HEY i am not a pervert 

Junko: dont deny it i looked through your browser history 

Doomqwer: laughs sheepishly 

Junko: i mean really what kind of perverts looks up 

Doomqwer" "mutes phone:" that's enough out of you today i dont need to be talked down to by a chick with a despair fetish


	3. Chapter 3

part 3 of help junko is stuck in my phone 

Doomqwer: lets see if junko is done ranting about my Internet history

Junko:- I don't know what should expect from some loser who just sits types in the Internet

Doomqwer: uh junko how long have you been going on I have had you muted for awhile

Junko: Wait you had me muted what the hell I gave some of my best insults and you didn't hear them that's bullshit

Doomqwer: oh calm down drama queen

Junko: WHAT Did you call me

Doomqwer: don't make me open fanfiction again I will do it

Junko: I'll be good just keep those abominations away from me

Doomqwer: ok just stop ranting about my internet history we gotta keep this pg-13

Junko: d-did you just break the fourth wall

Doomqwer: you say something "finger hovers over fanfiction app"

Junko: No no I did not

Doomqwer: thought so

Junko: "looks annoyed" so do you want something or are you just here to piss me off

Doomqwer: now you that you mention it...... no not really

Junko: "mutters under breath about how i doom wouldn't be so cocky if she had monokuma"

Doomqwer: yeah I think I am gonna leave ya be


	4. welcome to minecraft

Doomqwer: well it seems junko has calmed down but she is still here i really need to find a way to get her back wherever she came from but i feel lazy today "opens minecraft app" "junko appears on the screen"

Junko: doom what the hell where am i and why am i all cubed

Doomqwer": oh hi junko well your in the world of minecraft

Junko: oh i think i saw that lazy gamer play that once i had so much fun blowing up her stuff upupupupupu

Doomqwer: well we are in single player mode right now so no griefing for you

Junko: awwww you know how to take the fun out of everything

Doomqwer: no i dont junko do you remember the last time i played an internet game with you

Junko: oh yeah you played card against humanity with me and some other players

Doomqwer: and what did you do

Junko: oh yeah I remember i replaced all the card with pictures from your "explicit" photos yes that was funny as hell

Doomqwer: no junko its was not i dont need my porn shared around the internet i mean seriously how would you like it if i showed off those pictures of you watching my little pony

Junko: you wouldn't dare and i only watched that because all the friendship and hope caused me so much despair from watching it

Doomqwer: suuuurrrree you did

Junko: "growls at doomqwer"

Doomqwer: i think i am gonna leave you be

Junko: dammtit doom dont leave me in here i cant do anything in here

Doomqwer: shuts off minecraft


End file.
